turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Turtle Fan
Bobby and Sil--sadly, I haven't caught tonight's episode. I'll check it out tomorrow with "On Demand." TR 03:35, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Eh, it's ok. Mrs. TR is somewhat upset about the possibility that bad things happend to Bobby. TR 04:46, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Reply Hello Turtle Fan, I've left a reply now at http://turtledove.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:TR&diff=24662&oldid=24659. The reply to your mail follows :-) --rieke 21:50, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Heya again, you wrote that there was an icon (logo/favicon?) on this site somewhen before. Could you have a quick look at the thread on TR's talk page? It would be pretty neat if someone could tell me what the "disappeared" one was looking like, so that I could help better (there are many images with the typical logo size, so it's hard to find it if I do not know what I should be looking for *g*). The issue is a bit weird, it seems. There are no edits or log entries regarding Image:Wiki.png, which is the default file name of the logo, so I really wonder why and where it's gone. Please leave me a note if there are any other issues or if you need any help with this wiki :-) Many thanks in advance --rieke 23:38, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Sopranos Too late. Show came on at 7 pm here. Yes, I do want that hour back. My wife has pretty much written off ever picking up the DVDs for the rest of the show. I'm not ready for that. I honestly thought that the cable had gone out after that abrupt cut to black. TR 03:10, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Redirect I was having a bit of a stressful day. I swear, counsel for creditors are some of the most evil people ever. It relaxed me a bit. Found a few articles that nothing to do with anything like Ireland (Ruled Britannia). But some of that stuff. Joseph Stalin''e''? Did Gizzi post that? Laura Second Moss? TR 02:31, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Historical Characters I was thinking we might want to set a hard and fast rule on how we format the articles for historcial characters who appear in more than one HT work. Right now, I think we should set up their bios listing in descending order, the timelines where the character most resembles OTL to where he least resembles OTL. Using Mr. Staline as an example; Stalin's fate in Worldwar as in OTL, then "Ready for the Fatherland", then ItPoME (he dies earlier), then tl-191 (dies during the failed revolution), then "Joe Steele" (he's born in Fresno). TR 02:32, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Australia It wouldn't surprise me. TR 17:45, 17 June 2007 (UTC) thanks! I've been lurking awhile; summer break=more turtledove =) Elefuntboy 05:29, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Monarchs Something that the main wiki does. Since we have a few kings named Charles from different places, it seemed a reasonable policy to adopt for here. TR 15:33, 18 July 2007 (UTC)